


The Threads That Bind Us

by ammelockheart, Undaunted_One



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Gothic, Jealousy, Manga & Anime, Reapers, Revenge, Tragic Romance, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammelockheart/pseuds/ammelockheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undaunted_One/pseuds/Undaunted_One
Summary: A person’s lust for power, her power, sets Ciel on a dangerous path as she seeks her revenge with her trust demon by her side. Things are never easy though, when Ciel is attacked under Sebastian’s nose, he is unable to save her in time and vows to never leave her side. While holding true to this promise they are both faced with their internal struggle against the feelings they share. Assuming that it is through the bond they have formed they attempt to ignore it, but will that be enough?





	1. Chapter 1

The Ties That Bind Us

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 Ciel Phantomhive was not a girl to let anything grow beneath her feet. Whether it be the events of the day or a fiance who refused to leave her alone. Today was no exception as Elliot Midford, cousin and fiance came to call on Ciel. The man had an unhealthy obsession with the Countess.

 Sighing with annoyance, Ciel stared into space, listening to Elliot prattle on about his day. A headache had formed behind her eyes to the point she found herself rubbing her temples, brow furrowing in discomfort.

 Would this man ever be quiet?

 Sebastian stood behind her, a tiny smile of personal enjoyment twitching across his pale face. It was no secret to Ciel that her butler found these interactions amusing. It annoyed the girl more that the demon butler wasn’t helping her out. Granted, if she said the word, he’d help her in seconds.

 ** **Tap… Tap… Tap…****  Ciel’s fingers hit the chair arm in an irritated thrum with Elliot none the wiser at how agitated his fiancee was becoming.

 “… and then I thought Andrew was going to go right over his horse!” the belly rolling laugh that followed had Ciel cringing.

 A snicker came from above her head.

 “Se…bas..tian..” the name came from her lips in a long drawn out hiss that only the two of them could hear.

 “Yes, My Lady?” the reply is right by her ear. If Ciel wasn’t so used to being snuck up on she would have jumped right out of her skin. However, she was used to the butler’s closeness and quiet steps. The sight of the two was most likely scandalous to whoever saw them. It was unseemly for a servant to be so forward to their Mistress but these two did not have your normal butler/mistress relationship.

 “Please get him to leave.”

 “Your wish is my command,” if the man had been any closer he would have brushed her ear. Ciel fought off an unwanted shiver, fixing a faux smile across her lips.

 “It sounds as if you had a very eventful day.”

 “Oh yes, if it hadn’t been for me Andrew would have landed right in the lake. The poor lad doesn’t possess riding skills like mine or it wouldn’t have happened.”

 “If only we all possessed your skill,” Ciel’s words dripped with sarcasm and with those words she stood up from her chair.

 All at once, Elliot’s face was too close, his hands reaching out to grab her in his usual touchy-feely way. Gasping, Ciel took a step back to dodge his advances.

 “If you like I could teach y--” he broke off as an arm came in between them. Blocking him from taking her in his arms. His green eyes followed the arm to the owner’s face, eyes widening ever so slight.

 Ciel found her back pressed close to Sebastian just as Elliot’s fingers were just about to grasp her arms. The butler was over the situation being funny. “The young mistress bids you leave, sir.” his tone was ever so quiet and calm. The kind of quiet that put fear in most people’s hearts.

 Unfortunately the pansy was not taking the hint and was looking put off. “Ciel,” Elliot tutted, “Stand down your watch dog,” his hand reached for her again but once more the Countess was out of his reach. Pulled even closer to the butler, and the man didn’t know if he wanted to blush or growl in annoyance. Sebastian glared back at him, daring him to press further.

 A chill went up Elliot’s spine and he could have sworn the butler’s eyes had just turned the color of blood if only for a second. This time, he took a step back, nearly upsetting the tea service. “W-we’ll, I best be on my way, Ciel. I will call on you tomorrow,” his eyes never left Sebastian’s until he was out into the hallway. “I will let myself out.”

 “Good day, Elliot.” Ciel offered him a lady-like smile.

 Ellot’s eyes narrowed as Sebastian released his hold on his mistress. Ciel Phantomhive was no lady. What woman allowed themselves to be held in the arms of a man that wasn’t her intended, let alone a lowly servant. That girl belonged to him and had since she was born… didn’t she know she was his? What the devil was she getting so cozy with another for?

And… that man… there was something strange about that pale as death butler. How could Ciel let him touch her like that?

 Elliot jammed his hat on his head with a huff.

 Red… those eyes were red. That color could mean only one thing.

 An uncharacteristic grin flickered over Elliot Midford’s usually pleasant face. That little girl would pay for snubbing his affections; allowing another everything she denied him—her fiance.

 “Sebastian, make arrangements to go the Funtom Warehouse at 2 o’clock tomorrow.”

 “Yes, My Lady.”

 The grin on Elliot’s face only broadened. Yes, she will pay and so would that butler.

 The little minx would never snub the likes of anyone again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ciel sat at her vanity, pulling the eyepatch from her eye. The skin beneath it was itchy from being covered for so long. At the end of most days she couldn’t wait to remove the awful thing.

 Looking up, Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian through the mirror, the look in his eyes had her spellbound. A funny feeling wormed its way through her chest. Like a thousand butterflies trying to find an escape.  _ What was this? _ Unconsciously , Ciel rubbed her heart where it pounded against her fingers with a grimace. Realizing Sebastian was watching her actions, she  quickly  looked away from him to play with the ribbon between her fingers. Why… why did her butler have to be so  infuriatingly  handsome? He was too perfect. The demon could have chose any form so why this one? Was it to tor--?

 “Is something the matter, My Lady?” Genuine concern filled his voice, while he never faltered running the brush through her hair. One hundred strokes morning and night. Ciel’s hair gleamed every day from Sebastian’s efforts. He  was good at his job… too good for a demon only biding his time before he could take her.

 Why was she not scared? There was  definitely  something wrong with her because she found this man  utterly  distracting in his ways. He’d been with her for three years now. The thirteen-year-old version of herself would have never understood what her current sixteen-year-old self felt. The perplexing feelings...

 “Oh!” the brush snagged  viciously  on a  particularly  nasty nag, forcing Ciel’s head to fall back. Blue eyes glared up with indignation.  _ That hurt! _

 Sebastian’s expression had changed in an instant from caring to  expressionless and dull. His poker face. Leaving Ciel to wonder if she’d imagined the gaze he’d given her before. Even if he’d given her such a look, it would  be proven fake. Not a bone in his body cared for her in any way .

 A sadistic little smirk had replaced the affectionate regard. Sebastian tssked his tongue, “My… what a nasty knot you have there, Young Mistress.” he was not in the least bit sorry. Those garnet eyes danced with mirth.

 Untangling the brush from her hair, Sebastian was none too gentle. Forcing Ciel’s head to stay leaned back. If looks could kill those frigid ocean, blue orbs would have froze the butler to death.

 The profanities that next spewed from her painted lips were not those of a lady.

 “Bloody hell, Sebastian! What do you think you’re doing?” her words broke off in a yelp as several hairs  were ripped from her scalp besides the brush. Tears stung Ciel’s eyes, and she straightened back up with haste before the butler could see her welled up eyes.

Unfortunately  he was staring at her through the mirror once more.

 “Bloody no good demon,” she muttered to herself.

 “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

 “Nothing,” Ciel sniffed, resisting the urge to rub her scalp. She wasn’t about to tell him the reason of her distraction. He’d laugh and call her a silly child. That was one thing she never wanted to  be called…  a child.

 Sebastian didn’t ask anymore questions, a frown breaking his blank facade. Snatching the blue ribbon from Ciel’s fingers he wrapped it around his finger, plaiting his mistress’ midnight locks down her back with a silent sigh.

In truth, he hadn’t meant to be so rough. When their eyes had met he’d been stunned by the melancholy wavering in Ciel’s eyes and another emotion he couldn’t read. That bothered him more than it should. Why did he care so much? He wasn’t supposed to care about her well being; it was all an act. In the last year Sebastian had found his heart pounding with dread every time the girl was in mortal danger and it wasn’t because he thought he lost his meal. There was no denying that her soul would prove delicious when their journey came to an end. Recently however that thought made him feel hollow in the pit of his stomach. These feelings he seemed to be developing lately were perplexing to the demon. Never had he had feelings for a meal before, so why now? This lass he was contracted to was so full of life that it made him feel as if he were alive himself. Surely he was giving this thought too much time. It was just a fabrication of his desire to devour her soul. Perhaps thoughts created through the bond they shared were just clouding his mind. Absently he glanced down at his hand, currently clad in its pristine white glove, he could still visualize the symbol that marked their contract.

 “Now then,” Sebastian gestured toward the bed, “You should get  some  sleep.”

 Their  nightly  routine began and ended with Ciel being tucked in.  It wasn’t that Ciel was incapable of doing it herself at her age. At least she’d grown out of being dressed like a doll, piece by piece. Now it was only tightening corsets and buttoning the back of her dresses and shoes. Sebastian had tucked her in so many times it was second nature to the both of them .

 “Sleep well, My Lady.” the light extinguished and with it Sebastian.

 Ciel closed her eyes to find sleep, but it didn’t come and when it did hours later her dreams made her wish she hadn’t.

* * *

Feeling like she hadn’t slept in over a year, Ciel made her way up the steps leading to the warehouse. She’d  been forced awake at the  very  edge of dawn.  Usually  this wouldn’t bother her but seeing as she  barely  slept at all. They didn’t have to be at the Warehouse until two and it seemed unnecessary.

 When she hadn’t moved after Sebastian pulled back the curtains, he’d yanked the coverlet right off. The cold air slammed into her bones the  very  moment and she’d shot up like a cannon to pull back the coverlet but Sebastian had been relentless. The fire in the fireplace had long since gone out somewhere in the night, making the room  unforgivingly  frosty.

 “Ah, ah, ah.” the coverlet went way over Ciel’s reach. “Time to get up, Young Mistress.” a gleeful grin plastered the butler’s face. “You have violin lessons at 8 o’clock and dancing lessons at 10 o’clock,” Sebastian counted all the things Ciel was to do before leaving on both hands.

 “You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!”....

 

 Now here she was hours later, fingers and feet aching from overuse. Sebastian called it the makings of a proper lady. Ciel rolled her eyes at the memories from that morning. Though an unladylike reaction she couldn’t care less as she shook the memories free from her mind. She was at work and she needed to focus on this.

Their steps echoed through the silent hallway and  immediately  halted. Something was wrong. Everything was too quiet. Where were the employees? No one even greeted the two at the door. 

 About to take another step forward, Ciel was stopped quickly by Sebastian who’d stopped her by his arm.

 “I’ m afraid we have some uninvited company, Young Mistress.” the annoyance in his voice was  evident as he pressed closer to the Countess, going from butler to a bodyguard in seconds. Ciel jerked at the small scuff behind them. Watching the doors slam shut on their own. Oh great… it must be a ghost. Still imagining it being a ghost, Ciel felt a cold shiver run down her back; the hair on her arms rising. Whatever it was, it was not human.

 “Hello, little Countess. We’ve been waiting for you.” the open air spoke in a deep voice. Another voice joined it, this one a little higher. A woman’s voice. “Our  scythes sing for your blood little girl.”

 Reapers!

 Ciel felt the blood drain from her face remembering what had happened to her aunt. Breath hitching, she took a hurried step back from the voices. Her demon butler grasped her arm as if holding her could keep the reapers at bay.

There was a flash of movement from the corner of her eye and in seconds the once empty corridor was now occupied by three reapers. Though expecting to see the familiar red headed reaper, Grell, he was was strangely absent. Ciel didn’t recognize these new faces, but she could tell that they were stronger than Grell. They meant business and this scared Ciel. It took every ounce of Ciel’s self control not to flinch as the first reaper plowed into Sebastian with all his might, the scythe inches from the demon’s face. With a look that could kill, Sebastian threw it back at its owner with a hard shove. “Pathetic, and you call yourself a reaper.”

 Sometimes, the butler needed to keep his mouth shut. Goading the enemy is never a good idea. Especially when the odds are stacked against you three to one. _What are you doing?!_ Ciel wanted to slap him and if they hadn’t been in a life or death situation, the demon would have gotten kissed by her fist.

 Those seven little words put the three reapers into a raging frenzy, forcing Sebastian to shove Ciel out of the way as all three blades came flying at him. The girl flew into a stack of crates on over to the side with a groan.  _ Well it was  _ _ either  _ _ the reapers or the crates… _ She’d pick the latter any day, even if she  was going to walk away with a beastly bruise to show for it.

 There was  barely  time to recover from her stun when one  of the reapers broke away from Sebastian to their real target. The little Countess Phantomhive.

 The shining metal came barring down across her neck. Ciel felt the wind pass her, shutting her eyes tight, waiting to feel its cold kiss of death. Only it never had the chance to reach her because she was no longer lying in her prone position.

 Ciel’s eyes snapped open meeting Sebastian’s. That was  certainly  a quick save. She was so relieved she didn’t feel like saying something smart. His face blurred.

 Sebastian frowned at her odd behavior. She never failed to tell him off before. Her face was too pale, looking on the edge of swooning. No, he couldn’t have that right now. “My Lady!” he gave her a small shake causing her to tremble, but the action snapped her out of her daze. They landed on the other side of the hall and Ciel tried to keep wobbling to a minimum.

 “Get the girl!” a shout rings through the cathedral ceiling, echoing all around them.

 “Run Mistress! Run!” the desperate voice sounds nothing like the emotionless butler Ciel had gotten to know, Settled on her own feet once more she had surpassed the dizziness for now. The cries still echoed in her head as she forced her feel to move without tumbling to the floor. Her feet moving by her own strength once more she picked up the pace till she was running from the room as her butler had instructed her to do.  Running proved harder in her bloody high-heeled boots, but she kept going no matter how many stumbles she took. Before she knew it she’d run several room away from her butler and the fray he had been thrown into. Rounding a corner, she slowed down for a breath hiding inside the alcove of the nearest doorway.

 Out of nowhere, a hand  reached out and grabbed  her , forcing her  into the darkness behind the door.

 “Se--!” her scream  was muffled by a hand pressed hard against her mouth.  Panic rose in her as the pressure on her mouth  steadily  increased.

 “You will not speak that name in my presence ever  again . Do I make myself clear?” a familiar voice hisses into her ear.

 Elliot?  The panic she felt was instantly replaced with the relief she felt knowing that a reaper had not bested her butler. Worry that the hand had been a reaper who had caught up to her shifted to the fear that consumed her upon hearing her cousins tone, this was not the sweet voice of her cousin . This man held evil intentions toward her and it turned Ciel’s blood to ice.

 Removing his hand away from her mouth, her betrothed shoved her into the wall hard.  Upon contact Ciel's head slammed against the unforgiving barrier creating a sickening cracking sound. A whimper escaped the girl’s lips, but she refused to cry.  Managing to keep herself conscious, she leveled her gaze on her cousin with a maniacal expression; the man had lost his mind. “Why are you doing this, Elliot?” words tried to fail her as everything turned foggy, blackening around the edges.

 Walking around her, Elliot looked down his nose, staring down at her like she was the scum on his boots. “I’m so tired of being forced to court such a horrid woman.  You have no regard for your fiance, you  look down on me like  an insignificant  bug , and after all that, I  was  still going to marry you but now I’ve changed my mind.  You 're not even whole.” crouching down, Elliot  savagely  grabbed Ciel by the hair to pull her face close. “ You don’t deserve to bear the Phantomhive name, devil’s spawn.”

 “Let go of me!” she clawed at his arms to release her but to no avail. The grin on Elliot’s face only widened at her panic.  He had become a lethal predator stalking his prey.

 “Do you know who would inherit everything if  you should  face an unexpected demise?” his face was so close Ciel felt his breath and it repulsed her, but she couldn’t move.

 “You wouldn’t dare lay a finger on me.” Ciel bit back a hiss as Elliot yanked her head back with more force than necessary. 

 “Oh, I think I would.” the eyepatch fastened  tightly  over her eye  was ripped clean off and Ciel  instinctively  tried to cover it with her hand but her arms  were pinned down to the icy floor.

 “Hel--!” Ciel head-butted him but before she could get the rest of her words out something  was pressed over her nose. Curses filled the air, and she was sure Elliot’s nose had to be gushing blood.

 A  sweet  chemical smell filled Ciel’s senses, and she went  completely  still. Not even a finger twitched. Terror filled the girl and she couldn’t draw in a breath. What did he do to her?

 “No!” she tried to scream but nothing came from her lips; they didn’t even  part . 

 Elliot peered down on her as her body slumped against the ground. The drugs had worked just as the reapers said it would. His lips spread out into a grin as he looked down at the girl that had just become his play thing, Ciel's eyes met his but she could do nothing more. Not even scream for that unsightly butler of hers. “Well Ciel this is quite ironic. You just became my toy in your very own toy factory. So what should we do now?” He spoke to the lifeless figure at his feet, as if forgetting she was in no condition to answer his smile faded into a scowl as he pulled back his foot. Bringing it forward with a force that would snap a rib he made contact with her midsection. As predicted a snap echoed through the room. The agony in Ciel’s eyes brought a sadistic smile to his face and he continued his assault with a few more blows.

This game soon grew to be a bore to Elliot as he looked down at the battered girl.  The mix-matched blue pools staring back at him had turned almost black in agonized rage; Ciel refused to  be broken but he’d show her. By the time he  was done with the chit she'd never lift her snooty little nose at him again. With one final kick he funneled all of his frustration into it. The force of the kick sent the petite girl flying several feet away from her attacker. She landed on her back, head tilted back jarred to the left and  craned exposing her creamy throat. Her body twisted at strange angles and her legs fell apart exposing her undergarments to Elliot. Seeing this intrigued him. His scowl twisted up into a sadistic smile as his eyes fixated on the spot between her legs. He had just found himself a new game to play.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment.
> 
> I can't take a lot of credit for this chapter. Undaunted_One took up my slack.
> 
> There is a rape scene so be warned. I put a trigger line so if you're not comfortable reading it you can skip down to the last bit.

 

  


  A foreboding feeling swept over Sebastian as he watched his Mistress flee. An awful twisting pain working its way into his heart. This was wrong, he shouldn’t have let her run away.

  Taking a step toward Ciel, he was stopped by the burliest grim reaper. A sytche staring him right between the eyes. Glaring, the demon butler grabbed it and shoved it away. Getting away from these fiends was going to be harder than he expected. _Oh bother…_

  “We’re not letting you pass, demon.” reaper two hissed.

  Sebastian looked to the reaper as he spoke and produced three silver dinner knives. “Oh come now, that just won’t do. We are already behind schedule and I haven’t even begun to prepare the young mistress’s lunch yet.” He smirked as he finished speaking. One of his biggest pet peeves was to fall behind in their daily schedule which was a common occurrence when dealing with the young mistress, but as much as he loved toying with the reapers he needed to get to his mistress’s side. The eerie feeling from before had not yet subsided.

  With speed and grace, the demon butler took to the air as reapers one and two collided where he once stood. Reaper three met him midair as they came together. Scythe met silver in a loud crash. Sparks flew as they separated from the force of one another. Sebastian hated to admit it, but these pesky reapers were proving to be a challenge even for him.

  Sebastian felt the soles of his oxford leather dress shoes hit the wall of the factory behind him as he put his power in his legs; he shot forward once again. Like a bat out of hell, he flew to the reaper who was once again coming at him. Knives at the ready, he held three fanned out in each hand and more in reserve and he began to throw them with deadly accuracy towards the reapers.

  With difficulty, the reapers narrowly avoided the projectiles that rained down upon them in the dark warehouse. The reapers now sported several bruises and cuts from the injuries that they could not avoid. The corner of Sebastian’s lip to lift ever so slightly at the sight of the reapers blood. _They are not immune. Excellent._ His words even rang dry to his own ears. The silence from the direction that his mistress had run was reassuring that no one had followed her, but his need to end this quickly was growing.

  As Sebastian stood back and watched the reapers that were moving slower as they regrouped on the ground in front of him. An evil glint darkened Sebastian’s devilish glare as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. Preparing to charge once again he growled low in his throat. “I will not allow you low life creatures to come in between my young mistress and myself. Prepare yourselves, because here I come.”

  With fluid steps he sped forward to attack the trio before they could fully regroup. As he was near to striking distance, his body felt heavy under his own power. His steps became sluggish as fear lanced itself into his heart. A soft tingle began to form in his hand where the mark of his contract subsided. From there the tingle travelled up his arm and followed the fear into his heart. The fear was not alone however, the fear was accompanied by a deep sadness and perhaps betrayal. _What is this I’m feeling?_ He asked himself as his vision blurred. He missed his opening to attack, but jumped back quickly as one of the reapers struck down on him. The scythe nearly cleaved him in two.

 For a moment he glanced once in the direction of his mistress once again. The feeling that haunted him before returned full force as he growled low. His eyes now matched the speed of the trio that once again were standing before him. He lowered himself once again preparing for them to attack, but it never came. His eyes hardened as he looked at them. They refused to attack him, but they would keep him where he was. _They are a distraction._ His face contorted into that of anger. He needed to find a way to over power them. Until then he could only hope for Ciel’s safety. _I hope you_ _are safe_ _, Young Mistress.._ His voice sounded strange in his own mind as he heard a sense of lingering care long after the voice faded. _Nonsense,_ _surly_ _it is just the power of the contract. How troublesome._

 

* * *

    _Why can’t I move?_ Ciel tried her best to move. To wrench away from Elliot as he dragged her across the room. To kick him as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of grain. _How could he do this?_ Just yesterday, he’d been smiling and fawning over her, and now… It had been all just an act. How long had he been planning such a thing?

  Head reeling, Ciel could do nothing but stare at the ground as it passed by in a blur. Even trying to shut her eyes took so much energy.

  Elliot whistled as he carried her down a flight of stairs, the sound dragging chill bumps over the girl’s arms.

  They continued down another flight of steps and Ciel immediately knew Elliot planned to take her to the very bowels of the warehouse. _“No! Put me down!”_ The fear in her heart only maximized ten fold when they entered a storage room. The Countess mentally kicked herself as she saw the ground move beneath her. Sebastian would come if she summoned him. Her fear had allowed her common sense to elude her for a moment, but she would not allow it to happen again.

  Ciel knew that she could not speak, but she put all her power into her next thought. _Sebastian, this is an order. Come for me. Now!_ The fear laced its way back into her thoughts as she said the last bit of the command when Elliot threw her down onto the damp concrete floor. The fear was threatening to consume her once again as he circled her again. Like a caged animal with no escape he tried to keep the fear at bay. Any moment now she would see the door behind her cousin open and there would be her ever faithful butler. She would hear his dull voice as he gave her his signature “Yes, my young mistress” and laugh at the predicament that she’d fallen into.

  The mental smile began to fade as the moments ticked by. The door _had_ to open. It just had to. If he didn’t come for her, then she knew that there was no hope for her.

  As her eyes bore holes in the door as if she were willing it to open. Suddenly the sight of the door was blocked as Elliot perched himself down in front of her. It blocked her from her salvation. Gulping, she forced her eyes to trail up to him when she felt a sudden force of pressure pressing to her lips. Immediately she felt sick to her stomach as she realized that he was kissing her. Attempting to struggle away from him she gasped when the force increased. He took this opportunity to explore her mouth with his ever eager tongue, nearly choking Ciel. The taste of his bitter breath made her feel sick to her stomach. She wished so much that she may be free of this nightmare.

  Mixed in with the ice cold fear that taken hold of her was rage—white hot rage; she wanted so much to bite that filthy tongue clean off. But alas, once again she found herself immobile and unable to lift even so much as a finger. _The most humiliating thing I’ve_ _ever_ _had to deal with since—_ sedative or not Ciel found herself shaking as the memories of her being captive and locked in cages filled her. Only back then she was a naïve child, so filled with sadness and fear. Now she was more mature and burned with a hatred and desire for revenge that could not be calmed.

  Elliot drew back with a nasty sneer. “Getting scared are we? Not so tough now, hmm?” he took this moment to grab her by the front of her chest, dragging Ciel into a sitting position. Head falling backward with a hard snap. His questions echoed in her mind as her head snapped back. _Scared?_ She asked herself as she was now forced to stare at the wall behind her at the odd angle that her head fell. _I no longer know_ _the_ _meaning of_ _that word… Not since_ _H_ _e came into my life._ Her mind drifted from her current situation to the demon butler that had first saved her from her cage. The one who sent her away from the fight at hand thinking that he was keeping her safe. The one who sent her away to her current nightmare. _Sebastian… please save me._ Her voice was a stranger to her own ears. It was filled with sadness and desperation. It longed to be heard by the man she was reaching out to. She wondered why he had not come for her yet. Why he was disobeying her orders. Was this some sadistic joke to the demon? Was he out there watching, enjoying her suffering?

   **Rip!** The velvet riding habit made an awful noise as buttons exploded from her bodice across the room. Her mind was brought back to her present situation in an instant as that noise filled her ears. Her eyes growing wide in the process.

   _“No!”_ immediately she knew what Elliot planned. No, he couldn’t do this, she couldn’t let him. _Sebastian.._ _._ _Sebastian where are you?_ In her heart she knew… her butler wasn’t saving her. If he wasn’t coming then was he okay?

   _Sebastian are you hurt?_ Her mind couldn’t help but wonder to her butler. He had never disobeyed her.

  “Stop doing that you strumpet!” her cousin wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed hard, issuing a cough from the girl. “I despise that wretched look in your eyes! You can’t call him with your mind. Don’t be daft girl.” his hand squeezed even harder; the girl becoming blue in the face before he had the satisfaction of letting her go.

  She had felt worse pressure than this. As her cousin’s grubby little fingers laced around her slender throat, her mind began to focus on a distant memory. This was nothing compared to the first time Sebastian had laced her into a corset. The demon, having not been accustomed to human attire, was entirely too rough with her. She knew pain through him. What she was experiencing right now could not compare.

  Elliot watched as Ciel slumped unceremoniously to the floor. A rag doll… his rag doll.

  Wheezing, Ciel stared up at her betrothed with dread. The amount of pressure on her neck should have sent her unconscious. And if she were to be honest, she would rather have been. Elliot intended to torture her fully awake, the look in his eyes said many things but the manic glow spoke agony as he leveled his gaze with hers.

  She didn’t understand. She should not be awake right now. First with the damage that being tossed around had done to her petite form, and then from the choking that her cousin induced should have knocked her out cold from lack of oxygen. But why was she still awake? Her mind was perplexed until she remembered something sweet. _That chemical has to be behind my strange ailments.._ Her mind raced as she wondered what exactly it was that he had used.

  “You aren’t broken yet but I will turn you into a lifeless doll. You’ll wish for death but you’ll never have it until I’m done playing with you. I will ruin you and your name until society will wish that you never returned to London. Your very name will be soiled. You hear that Ciel Phantomhive?” his hand found its way over her ruined bodice.  Down her erratic heart that threatened to beat right out her chest in fear.

  “Ruin!” growling like a deranged wolf, Elliot ripped the torn dress from her shoulders.

   _“I’ll kill you Elliot Midford!”_ the pain from being hit and dragged around was beginning to mix with boiling fury. _“_ _You_ _can’t break me._ _You_ _’ll never make me cry._ _You_ _hear me?!”_ the blond headed man didn’t hear but Ciel still consoled herself with this promise, hardening her heart. Sebastian was not coming or he would have been there by now. The Countess was all on her own. At least when she screamed Elliot couldn’t get the satisfaction of hearing her pain. No one would…

  As more fabric was ripped from her body, Ciel braced herself for the chill of the dank cold air of the storeroom. The awful cold found its way into her very bones and soul. Shutting her eyes tight as unwanted fingers prodded none too gentle down her body. The prodding turned into a horrible feeling like claws down her body.

  Ciel’s eyes flew open to find a dagger sliding down her corset. One of the last things that held Elliot back. Never had she’d been so glad to be wearing so many layers of clothing. Was it really necessary to rip all of her clothing off? Ughh… perverted men. If he planned to ruin her would he just get it over with and kill her? There were easier ways of going about this, surely.

  “Why aren’t you acting scared of me, you wrench?!” The dagger plunged into her thigh. Not getting a reaction, Elliot pushed deeper until the end of it pinned her leg the ground.  As if she planned to run away.

   “Seba—aghhh! AHHHHHHH!” internally she screamed in agony but on the outside not so much a twitch of her eyes as they stared back at him in a defiant glare. The pain caused stars to dance in her eyes and for a moment she forgot herself and wished for unconsciousness to follow. However, only the pain and a nauseating wave of dizziness seemed to consume her as she laid there pinned to the floor.

  Her eyes rolled upward to meet those of her sadistic cousin once more when his hand firmly gripped her right wrist and moved it high above her head. She wondered what he intended for her now, perhaps breaking it, perhaps he was going to tie her up. Whatever thoughts she was currently entertaining none of them could prepare her for the cold steel that met her soft flesh. Like her thigh he first pierced her right palm and held it to the ground about her head. From there he moved to her left one and mirrored the display. She wondered where he produced these neverending blades from. But then her eyes fell upon a belt that held several shining objects in the dull lighting. _Somebody came prepared.. Which means.. This all.. The Reapers. This was all a part of his plan from the beginning._

  Even if she wanted to move, she was completely immobile now. Splayed out before the monster in the basement of her family’s factory. She had known pain and suffering, but now she was living in her own personal nightmare. She just wished she knew how to wake up from it all.

  The dizziness worsened and she could only assume that it was from the blood loss as she caught the sight of crimson in the corner of her eye, but still she was unable to give him a response, even if she wanted to because of the drug. Secretly she was grateful. She was sure she would have lost her composure by now. Thankfully he would not get the response that he so desired. This though itself made her smile internally.

  Steeling herself against her fate she refused to be surprised when she felt the material of her corset being cut away from her midsection. The damp air cloaked her body in the only protective barrier she would know as he continued his assault

                                            --------------------------------------------------------- trigger warning starts----------------------------------------

  


  All at once she felt him. His hands grabbed at her breasts and squeezed causing the ivory skin there to darken and begin to bruise. He was rough with her as he continued to grope her. He placed another harsh kiss to her bruised lips as he began to get lost in the sight of her naked body. As one hand held her breast, he broke off the kiss and used the other to slap her hard across the cheek bone. The smack that resounded in the room rung in her ears as her head snapped to the side upon impact, only to be immediately brought back and met with a more eager kiss as he shoved his tongue as deep into her mouth as he could causing his teeth to clash against hers. As if he were devouring her soul.

  Silently, Ciel hardened herself. She wondered if this is how it would feel for Sebastian to one day take her soul. She hoped that it wouldn’t. She expected that it would not be pleasant, but this was downright repulsive.

  Her nightmare was his dream come true as he felt her soft, supple flesh beneath his greedy fingers. He was sloppy when he kissed her, but in his mind he was doing it perfectly. This is what it was to take control of someone’s soul. He had seen this with the women his father had been with for years.

  As he explored her mouth and breathed in her essence, his hands strayed from her breast and travelled south. His next conquest lay between her legs. The blood that was beginning to surround her was like a quilt laid beneath two lovers on a picnic, but this was anything but love. His hands gripped the mound of dark hair that grew between her legs and he gave it a taut pull. Though her pain could not be expressed he believed that he felt her stiffen as he made contact with the most secret part of her. This thought caused his heart to quicken and he could hardly wait to get a feel for his dearest younger cousin.

  Without further ado his quickly slipped a finger within her folds and began to explore her. He probed her twice experimentally before he slid the entire length of his finger into her. The tight walls of her inner chamber hugged his fingers in an act to expel the intrusion, but to no avail.

  Tears would have pricked her eyes if this drug were out of her system, not even the great Ciel Phantomhive could have prepared herself for such disgrace and humiliation. She thought she was tough, and perhaps she was, but she was still just a young girl after all. And this maniac had her in the most vulnerable position she had ever been in.

  In the sudden time that his fingers had slipped inside her they were gone. She blinked as her eyes found him above her as she began to wonder what he had intended for her now, but what she saw next caused her eyes to go wide. Above her, Elliot was hastily removing her belt, and soon his trousers were falling down around his ankles. _No no no no! Please Sebastian! HURRY!_

  Like a school boy he was eager to play with his new toy. From what Ciel knew of the male anatomy he was by no means large, but still the sight of him caused her stomach to roll. He was on her again before she could blink. No matter the preparation she could have taken it would not have prepared her for what happened next.

  Lining himself up, he wasted no time to start applying pressure. Soon he felt himself as he slipped into her. To his greatest joys her body began to quiver underneath him from the intrusion. Soon he could feel his tip being hugged by her inner walls. He relished in the feeling of her tightness that he could no longer contain himself. He drove his entire length into her in one quick movement. The jarring of her body caused him to laugh deeply as fresh blood began to spill from between her legs.

  He hesitated for only a moment once inside her. Not because he wished to allow her to adjust to him being inside her, frankly he could care less. No, he needed to calm himself else he end too quickly. Soon he began to pump himself out then back again into her tight walls, using her blood as his own personal lubricant.

  He started out slow, enjoying himself as he was lost in the pleasure that her body was providing him. Unknown to Elliot, Ciel was mentally in hysterics as he took her innocence and laid claim to her body. Her eyes refused to meet his in her final attempts to get away from him, but this was foiled as he gripped her chin and forced her to look into his green eyes. “Listen here bitch!” He bent down as he continued to pump inside of her and licked the side of her cheek before whispering in her ear “I bet that butler never treated you with such power. Now you will know what a real man is!” He growled low in her ear as his pace began to pick up. Ciel could only assume that he was coming close to his climax, but something Elliot said struck her. Her butler would never have treated her like this. He was correct.

  As her cousin continued to pump into her the last few moments were dull to her senses as she was lost in her own world and away from her torture. From the moment he mentioned Sebastian again her mind raced. First she saw flashes of blurry memories in front of her open eyes. Sebastian down on one knee as he did her bidding. Sebastian serving her lunch and tea. Sebastian opening the curtains to roust her from bed. Finally the image of Sebastian as he stood outside her cage that day all those years ago and he took her hand. The day their contract was formed.

  Sloppy with inexperience as he too had been a virgin, Elliot felt the pleasure boiling in him and reach its peak. Arching, he buried himself as deep as he possibly could within her. At this last moment he reached his climax and his seed spilled deep within her womb.

 The warmth seeped into her, but he got no reaction from her dull eyes as she stared dead ahead. Figuring that he had finally broken the infamous Ciel Phantomhive he slowly pulled out of her; shivering in delight at the sensitivity that he felt by the action. Once out of her he slowly pulled on his pants and gathered the remaining items of his, except for the three blades that held his cousin to the floor. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black pill. Dropping to one knee he popped it into her mouth and slammed her jaw together causing her teeth to crush the pill.

  The feeling of her jaw slam and her teeth rattling, forced the images of her butler to fade and she was faced to stare up at her cousin once more. A bitter taste filled her mouth that reminded Ciel of acid and she wondered if he had granted her release by poisoning her. She looked up to him as he spoke to her. “This won’t come back to haunt me if you don’t remember dear cousin. Enjoy your own personal hell.” Elliot chuckled as he reached in and grabbed two pods from the same pocket that produced the pill. Cracking them open the room slowly filled with a fine mist as he made his exit through the lower levels of the store room.

  Ciel glanced up at the mist that surrounded her as she felt the effects of the earlier drug leaving her system. She didn’t feel anything, however. She was numb. The only way that she knew that the drug was wearing off was the fact that her eyelids began to droop and her vision became blurry. Finally the sweet peace that would follow. _So this is how I will die.._ Her mind became hazy the longer she laid there. Before her eyes could close however, she could sense another presence as she heard the door to the room click loudly in her ears. Though she could not see them she knew someone was there. Perhaps Elliot had just decided to kill her outright. Suddenly there was a face in front of her. She couldn’t make out the details, but they were speaking to her. She couldn’t hear the words spoken and at this point she didn’t care as her eyelids grew heavier to the point where she couldn’t fight them anymore. As if robbed by the earlier drug, unconsciousness snatched her up and drug her deep within its waters below.

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment so I know you want an update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undaunted_One and I present the next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They encourage us to write faster. ;)

**Chapter 4**

  
  
  
  


  “No!” the scream hit Sebastian akin to a bullet, causing him to stagger. None of the reapers seemed to hear it, only him. That gave him cause for worry as he blocked a deadly swing. The voice didn’t belong to his Lady. It  was filled with blinded fear and desperation. Her pain slammed into him like a sledgehammer. Was there another reaper loose somewhere hiding in wait?

  Rage filled him. How dare they do  this. They set this up from the  very  beginning.

_ “Seba— _ _ aghhh _ _! AHHHHHHH!” _ her next words broke off into a horrid scream. The  kind of  scream that made even a demon scared. The next wave of pain had Sebastian nearly crumbling to his knees.  _ No! _ He had to get away.

  For the split second he wasn’t paying attention a scythe came into eye view, nicking his cheek but Sebastian never felt it. It was all he could do to keep standing as his Mistress’ screams continued to pound into his mind. The mark on his hand becoming hot enough to hurt.

  “You will let me pass!” The growl that passed his lips was feral as he flicked back the scythe, sending the reaper holding it barreling to the ground with a thud.

  “Oh , indeed we’ll let you pass,” the lady reaper gave a laugh as if the whole situation was hilarious to her. She might as well had been at a soiree, gossiping and drinking tea,  only  instead of holding a silk fan she held one made of blades.. . blades that turned into long daggers. Much like Sebastian’s dinner knives, but much more deadly. She swung it hard at the butler and he leapt back at the last second. “We’ll let you have the girl, but not before our duty is complete.”

  “What the--?” he couldn’t finish his sentence as another horrible wave of pain smashed into his skull. His heart felt like it would explode into bits by the whole of Ciel’s fear.

_ “No! No! No!  _ _ Please Sebastian! HURRY _ _!” _ the keening broken voice begged for him to save her. The pain waves were growing with intensity and drew closer together each time.

  Clutching the dinner knives hard, Sebastian drew blood from his palms, steeling himself as the reapers tried to corner him. The rage he’d been feeling was growing stronger with Ciel’s screams. 

  A dark shadow spread its way across the hallway, engulfing the reapers in its wake. They didn’t even have the audacity to cringe away. The grins that lit up their faces only angered the demon further. 

Sebastian had to gather his wits about him if he  was going to save his young mistress in time, but this entire fight had the odds stacked against them from the moment he sent her away. A mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his demonic life with his young charge. As the shadow  slowly  pulled back to him  it calmed his inner turmoil and set himself to defeat these bastards once and for all. However, when the shadow vanished, they were nowhere in sight. The butler hadn’t the time to seek them out, so he had to make a run for  Ciel. 

  Setting off at an inhuman pace the demon headed for the furthest door that his mistress had exited out of earlier that day. He hoped he wasn’t too late. As his arm extended and reached for the door his mind  was overcome by thoughts of getting to Ciel. He was in his own bubble as his long slender fingers wrapped around the handle. Only then did he feel another presence ghost past him. At reflexes quicker than he  was prepared for he had a boot planted  firmly  on his chest before the force pushed him back and onto the ground.

  Sebastian was not one to lose so  easily  as the reapers regrouped out of thin air. “Told you he would fall for it!” The female reaper sneered as she looked down on him. 

Quickly  he jumped to his feet preparing to charge when a searing pain  tore into  his head. The pain was overbearing and caused him to stagger forward as if he were drunk.  Sebastian closed his ruby eyes against the pain as if it would cause the pain to dissipate, but when the butler opened his eyes once more white flashed and he  was blinded to  the warehouse around him . Instead his vision was not his own. He was looking up from the ground at a dark figure that towered over him. One  of the reapers perhaps? No they couldn’t have gotten the better of him. But as he looked up, he noticed more of his surroundings. The store room that  was located  in the cellar of the warehouse, but how had he gotten there?

  In his blurred mind he heard a voice. The voice was foreign to him, but the words were clear. “I bet that butler never treated you with such power. Now you will know what a real man is!” His mind was racing. _ Butler? Real man?  _ These thoughts raced through Sebastian’s mind as he tried to piece it all together. He was  _ her _ butler, which meant what he was seeing was what his young mistress was going through. But how? Was this a reaction to the contract mark that burned so  badly  in his left hand? His mind didn’t have long to ponder on this as his phantom ears picked up the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

  The shock of what occurred in Sebastian’s mind was enough to force him back to reality, but not soon enough. He returned to his body, crouched on the floor just as he blinked his eyes back to see the warehouse’s main room. Just as his vision was becoming clear however he caught the glimpse of silver from the corner of his eye at an alarming speed. Still  unrecovered he  was unable to move and the death scythe hooked into his left shoulder and drug downward splitting his chest open in a spray of deep red blood followed  immediately  by the blinding flash of white that brought forth his cinematic records.

  Splayed open hovering just above the ground Sebastian’s eyes were wide open as he stared unseeing up to the ceiling. From his chest the records flowed at an alarming rate as the room filled with the fine threads that housed his  past memories . The reapers stared at them as they prepared to see all the gruesome horrific acts that the demon had done in his life, but what they  were met with was something that none of them  were prepared for.

  The first records showed  the opening of curtains, followed by  earl grey tea and the lacing of a corset. “This can’t be right!” The female reaper screeched as she looked at a new set of the records only to  be met with images of Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka.  She growled most  unlady like as she turned to the demon  who  still was in his near death trance.  She was  beginning to lose her patience as she moved closer to him.  She was preparing to end his miserable life right then and there . Until one last snippet of the records caught her eye. The scene that played back was dark and tainted with the horror that the charge faced. This was the scene  that  they were looking for as they saw the man who had hired them hovering over her. A malicious smile split her lips as she looked to the other reapers. “He  was successful ,” she spoke  softly  to them. “Our master  was successful .” With a swift motion the reaper took her scythe and sliced the record from the strand so that the memory would no longer be with the demon. 

  As soon as she made the cut, the records froze much to the surprise of the reapers. Turning around they saw Sebastian, no longer staring upward and on his back, but standing as the records  slowly began to flow back into him. All but the ones  that  she cut. “What you have just seen was the past six years of my life. Since I came under contract with my Young Mistress.” His shadow spread out around him as he  gain his strength from the previous attack. 

As it were now, the blow he took should have taken his life. He  was pushed forward however by the memory of the cries that his mistress had sent to him through their link. “You have made a grave mistake coming after my charge, and for that you will pay with your lives.” His tone was finite and darkened with his growing emotion. His eyes burned with their promise of death as he stalked closer to them. 

  The reapers knew the truth behind his words and scattered all at once. Sebastian was faster however. He first went for the man to his right. He had aimed to escape out of the narrow window that faced the back alleyway, but  was met with Sebastian instead. Grabbing the man by the throat he used as much of his recovered strength as he could muster and threw him across the warehouse. This act caused him to collide with the other male reaper, sending them both tumbling to the floor. As they fought to untangle themselves, they both froze as a shadow drew over them.  Slowly  they both turned their heads to meet the eyes of the demon, but as they did, they felt a sharp burn and then they were dead. 

  Before they knew what had hit them the black clad butler slashed his arm through their throats causing both heads to tumble to the cold floor at his feet. Turning he kicked one  of the heads from his path in search of his last victim. The woman who stood behind him was halfway through the door when she  was frozen from the acts she had just witnessed. An evil glint caught fire in  the demon’s eye as he saw her fear. Feeding off of it. But before he could reach her, she vanished in a cloud. Growling low he  was prepared to chase after her, but he could not force his legs forward.

  If Sebastian were to be  completely honest, he felt the powers of raw fear ripping at his heart for his Young Mistress. Since his previous connection to her, the mark on his left hand had gone numb. This only caused the worry to grow as he turned from the reaper. He had to reach his mistress. He had to make sure Ciel was alive. 

  Making haste, Sebastian sprinted from the room at speeds  that  were well beyond that of any human. He quickly made his way down many flights of stairs till he reached the cellar floor. Before him was the only thing that stood between him and his contracted soul, but he found that he couldn’t make himself open the door. 

  Reaching out his gloved hand ghosted the brass door knob. The fear that gripped his heart was iron tight. He needed to get beyond this door, but he feared what he would find. Would his mistress be dead due to his inability to protect her when she needed him most? Or worst yet would she  be gone ?  Vanished without a trace with him not knowing her condition or if she were even with this world anymore. 

  Sebastian shook his head free of these thoughts. Now was not the time to lose face. He needed to be the butler she could rely on. With calculated movements he  slowly  pushed open the door to face the scene before him. 

The door opened with a loud creak from the large rusted hinges. Stepping into the room the first thing that Sebastian noticed was a strong aroma in the air that smelled more like citrus and mint then what a musty damp basement should smell like. But the smell was the least of his concerns as he froze in his tracks. The second thing he saw was her. Laying across the room from him was the prone form of his mistress laying in a puddle of her own blood. 

  His body reacted before his mind could comprehend his movements. In a flash of tailcoat, he was kneeling down in front of Ciel at face level. His ruby eyes peered deep into her blue orbs as they lost focus. “Young Mistress, are you  all right ?” He spoke with urgency, but his words fell on deaf ears as her lids drooped. This alarmed the butler more than anything. If she were to fall unconscious after losing this much blood he wasn’t sure if she would ever wake again. “Ciel, stay with me!” He addressed her, throwing formality out to the wind as he reached out and stroked her cheek. It was no use. She  was gone , and perhaps it was for the best.

  Once she fell unconscious Sebastian took the time to see the full extent of her injuries. What he saw angered him as he removed his soiled butler gloves. He reached up and crushed the knives that held her hands pinned with the demonic force he housed. He didn’t have any bandages present, but he found her soiled dress just within reaching distance and pulled shreds of it away. He first wrapped both hands tightly to stop the bleeding there. Next he carefully removed the knife from her thigh. Not wanting to knick the femoral artery and cause her any more blood loss he quickly balled up his discarded gloves and wrapped another shred of her dress around her leg. 

 The longer he worked on his charge the more anger boiled deep within his chest. But his fury was not only directed at the bastard who had attacked her but also to himself. He had failed as the  Phantomhive butler this evening and there was nothing he could do to right this wrong. 

  The blood flow being staunched, he looked down to the rest of her injuries. The pale ivory skin that once adorned her beautiful face  was discolored with various shades of bruising;  as well as her breasts. This did little to calm the monster that was raging within him for those who hurt her, but the worst was yet to come. 

  As his eyes traveled further down her body, he realized that her injuries were far greater than he had  previously  experienced through their connection and he knew  that  he needed to get her back to the manor as quickly as he  possibly  could. Looking down at her body he saw  the extent of what her attacker took from her and the odd feeling of bile rose in the back of his throat. The blood that coated her inner thighs made him sick to his stomach.

 Ciel looked even paler than when he had first arrived in the basement and he knew it was from the loss of blood. She needed tending, and more than what he could provide her with here. 

  Taking off his tattered tailcoat he draped it over her small form.  Gracefully  he picked her up as  gently  as he could, but no matter what care he took with her a small whimper escaped her bruised lips. This action caused the butler to look down at her with  a sadness hinted  in his eyes. Without a second thought he turned and left the warehouse and headed for the manor as quickly as his powers would carry them.

 She felt as if she were drowning. Drowning in the depths of her own mind. She felt stuck just below the surface of consciousness. Though she wondered what she may wake up to. Was she still on the floor of the store room? Perhaps she had blacked out while that monster was still having his way with her. This thought made her shudder  internally  before her mind dulled once more. Dull into nothing, till she faded into unconsciousness once more. 

  Voices first started as a low rustle in the back of her mind. Not much more of a bother than a pesky mosquito that would buzz in her ear, but with time they became more clear. She could hear the voice of Mey-Rin fretting over her. Though she wondering if this was just a hallucination. As the voice grew louder, she heard  that  she was singing quietly . Now she knew this was a hallucination. For never had she heard Mey-Rin use a voice as clear and sweet as the one she was witnessing now. The thought made her head hurt, eliciting a soft groan from between her lips. 

  The singing stopped before she hurt a rustle of skirts and then silence.  _ Am I  _ _ actually  _ _ back in the manor? _ She thought to herself. Perhaps her groan had  been heard by the house maid. She didn’t have enough time to figure out as the blackness tugged at her once more. She tried to fight it, but she  was weakened and it quickly dragged her down with it. 

 Ciel felt warm. Too warm. Everything was black as if she still had her eyes closed, but she knew for a fact they were wide open.  _ Am I dead? _ She thought to herself as she  attempted to speak in the darkness “Seba…” Her voice sounded softer than a whisper, but even as her voice failed her she felt a slight pressure on her right forearm. She looked down at it, but there was nothing there.  Oddly  enough though that pressure calmed her enough that this time she welcomed the darkness as it greeted her once more.

   A swarm of muted voices lanced at Ciel’s pounding head. Only  the sensation of her bed kept her from going into an outright panic attack.  She was  no longer pinned to that cold floor. That must mean Sebastian  finally  found her.  She hoped so anyway.  The idea that her attacker would move her or that her faithful butler had fallen in battle were two thoughts  that  she refused to entertain. 

Even so, a small part of her worried  that  if she opened her eyes, she would still be in that store room immobilized and helpless to defend off the  monster that took the last bit of innocence she had left.  The thought alone gave her body cause to shiver against her will.

  She couldn’t remember the man’s face and that lack of knowledge sent a wave of terror into her heart. All she saw was a faceless monster hovering over. Ciel had no doubt she would have nightmares for months if not years. She still had recurring nightmares from her parents death and the captivity that followed suit. Now she’d have another nightmare to join the others. How lovely.

  Forcing her eyes open in an attempt to dispel the awful images that they concealed, Ciel braced herself for what she would see. The first thing she realized was that she no longer felt as if her skin were on fire, but that thought was quickly replaced with a new sensation of fire. Ciel wasn’t expecting the agony that spread through every part of her body. The pain raced through her as she slowly came too. First starting low, it spread like a raging fire that lapped at any area of exposed skin she had. Some burns ran deep as in her hands and right leg while others were only surface burns. Not as serious, but still painful.Cringing, she shut her heavy leaden eyes tight once more as her breath came in short pants from the pain. The darkness was already threatening to swallow her once again. _Why am I still alive_ …? She’d rather be dead. Her attacker should have finished her off. So why hadn’t he?

  An odd sensation filled Ciel as  wetness  streaked down her  bruised  face. The girl  was mortified to  find herself crying . She couldn’t even remember the last time she cried . To Ciel, crying was for the weak. A sign of their inability to grasp what they wanted. She knew what she wanted. This hatred was personal for Ciel. She had vowed that she would never  be seen as weak again, not since her parents died. Only she couldn’t stop the  flow of tears that continued to come unbidden; she had no control. 

In her frustration, she lifted a hand to wipe the tears away. The action pulled a hiss out of her and she reluctantly let the useless limb fall back to the bed. She remembered then that she was pinned down with the daggers. It would be a miracle if she could get her hands to work after this. Ciel could still feel that horrible man’s hands on her. His touch felt as if it burned her. The memories of all he did to her as if she were still in that storeroom began to flood her mind at full force. Just thinking about it made her tremble and she couldn’t stop the pitiful noise forcing its way out of her throat.

As if by command of the whimper she let escape, a cool hand touched her forehead,  the touch as soft as a feather, before gliding down to brush the  tears from her cheek.

    “Everything is  well now, My Lady,” a familiar voice soothed,  though it sounded strained, “You  are safe now.” His words  were supposed to be comforting, but they only made Ciel cry that much harder. She refused to open her eyes now; just the thought of having to face Sebastian while acting like such a ninny baby soured her stomach. Ciel  was supposed to be strong and brave; she had to get  a  hold of herself.

  The butler in question didn’t speak. Not to condemn her unsightly behavior, or even to tell her to open her eyes; he simply waited for her to get her bearings about her once again. He waited patiently as she gathered the inner strength she needed to find to overcome her current ordeal, all the while his hand remained on her cheek, stopping the tears from rolling down her face as there was no sign in them stopping anytime soon. 

 

  When the tears  finally  subsided, Ciel took a shuddering  breath , feeling  worn . Exhaustion settled over her like a heavy woolen blanket. 

  Sebastian’s hand settled over her forehead once more as if to check her temperature. “Your fever has broken that is a good sign, but you must sleep now,  My Lady ”  she could hear the frown   in  his voice, making Ciel believe  he  was worried . Worried about his next meal…

  It wasn’t like he cared about her. All of it was  simply  due to the contract. She had ordered him to protect her no matter what; he was just doing his job. The concerned looks he gave her were just a facade. Nothing more, nothing less.  In spite of it all, Ciel  found herself stopping him.

  “S—stay, Se— bastian . That’s an  o— order.” the girl was sure she looked the prime image of supreme authority while she was most likely wrapped from head to toe in bandages.  Her voice breaking from the emotion and tears that had  previously  fallen. 

  “As you wish, My Lady.”  As he gave his stoic and usual response, he watched as she seemed to nestle further into the down mattress. Her eyes already closed he could see she had  finally  lost the battle with consciousness as all the hard lines on her face settled out and relaxed. Looking down at his charge he pulled up a chair next to the head of her bed so  that  he might stay with  her as ordered. 

  Picking up the candelabra from the bedside table, the flames from  its five candles danced in his demonic eyes as he continued to watch her. His eyes had changed since that night. No longer cold and distant as was the nature of a demon, but now they held pain and they held the weight of his mistress’s situation. Bringing the candles closer to his face he spoke in a soft tone, so as not to disturb her, “I will never leave your side again Mistress, that I vow to you.” As he finished speaking he glanced down at the flames once more before blowing them out causing darkness to consume the bedchamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review if you want an update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  


 Sebastian stared at the once lively girl lying broken in her bed. Ciel was so still it scared him, the only bit of comfort he had was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Her face void of any of the color she’d had just this morning, having lost an unnerving amount of blood.

 Unreserved rage worked its way through his body when he was reminded what he’d walked in that door to see. He couldn’t control the reddening of his eyes and neither the shadow that darkened the already dark bedchamber. Spreading and consuming any form of light as he fought to control the beast within himself.

  When he found the prick that dared defile his Mistress he was going to tear out their innards and force them down their throat right after he took his claws and dug them into that vile creature’s hands and feet. Whether or not Ciel wanted him to avenge her, Sebastian would find him.

  Whoever it was had been clever. They’d even hidden their scent which gave the butler cause for belief that they’d known he was a demon. Otherwise, why try to hide a scent? A mere human couldn’t track scents; but a mere human was the one the reapers were keeping him from getting to, of that he was sure. The manner in which his Mistress had been treated was no work of a fellow demon. No demon or reaper would keep her alive after what she went through. Or at the very least they would have taken her with them for a snack later.

  The demon butler was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that the sun was rising; light peeking past the drapes behind the chair he sat in. Casting him in a warm glow as his shadow was even calmed by the intrusion of the heavenly light.

  Movement made him aware of his surrounding once again. Ciel was waking up.

  Sebastian forced himself to stay put where he was so he wouldn’t startle her. Fast movements right now were not ideal and even if she were used to his ways, the butler didn’t want to push it. It would take very little to send the girl over the edge after the ordeal that she had gone through and he did not want to set her back in her recovery.

  Blinking, Ciel tried to speak but no words would come out, instead a cracked voice was produced whenever she tried. Her throat was parched and felt as if she had gargled sand from the Sahara. Sebastian knew exactly what she needed. Wasting no time in fulfilling her unspoken wish, the butler reached for the pitcher of water by the side table and filled a glass. Before moving to her he paused, ruby eyes meeting dark blue as if asking permission to touch her. When she nodded slightly he proceeded. Propping Ciel up, he pressed the rim to her lips and tipped it up. He held it there as she took small, slow sips. Though her body wanted more Sebastian controlled how much she consumed by keeping the glass tipped away from her lips when he thought she was taking too much in.

 Relief quickly lit up the girl’s blue eyes. “Thank you, Sebastian.” She moved her head from the glass and allowed herself to relax against his arm as if instructing him to lay her back amongst her pillows.

  Her words had him freezing in shock. A thank you from Ciel Phantomhive was a rare thing indeed. He ought to write this down in a little black book… that was if he had one. A slight smile quirked the butler’s lips before vanishing as soon as it had formed.

  As the smile slipped from his lips, he was once again reminded of his lady’s current condition when he saw her wince as she tried to sit herself up in bed. Carefully, he placed his hand on her right shoulder and held her in place. “Young Mistress you must refrain from moving around so much. Your wounds have not had the chance to heal yet.” She seemed to settle down under his touch, but he could tell she was restless. His Mistress was not one that would take bed rest lightly.

  As he glided her back down into a mattress, she resigned herself to listening to him for once. Though as she moved she was becoming more aware of the extent of her injuries as every move she made caused her to fall short of breath. From what she could tell without looking in her vanity mirror; her once flawless skin, minus the brand mark, was coated in bruises. Both her hands were splinted and bandaged making it impossible for her to use them. Upon further inspection she could tell that her head was bandaged over clean hair. _Sebastian must have bathed me.._ The thought struck her as she remembered herself coated in her own blood.

  As if by afterthought the weight of her though weighed on her and caused her to blush a light pink. The feelings that swarmed in her heart were foreign to her as she never experienced anything quite like this before. For the first time she actually wished her mother was here since her passing so that she may ask her about such things. The thought of her late mother brought tears again to her eyes that she immediately blinked away. She had cried enough for the day.

Sebastian looked down on her as was concerned as her cheeks went pink again. _Perhaps her fever has returned._ He moved his hand to her head once more to check for the fever. Although he was grateful that she once again was sporting color, but if it were from fever again he worried for her health.

  At his touch, Ciel gave a small shiver before she could stop herself. Embarrassed, she pretended it was from cold and hoped her butler wouldn’t notice her strange behavior.

  What on earth had gotten into her as of late? This was unlike her. Ciel never felt an attraction for the opposite sex. Not that she had the time running the company that her parents had left her after their deaths as well as keeping a tight rein on London’s underworld. Now, she was getting unsettling feelings for her butler just by mere touches and glances. No, she was being ridiculous, it was simply relief from being saved.

  Even as Ciel thought these things, her eyes subconsciously turned to Sebastian. Only she wasn’t expecting him to be perusing her with a frown on his face. Caught staring, the girl tried to pretend she wasn’t having less than pure thoughts on the butler in question. Deciding instead to turn her eyes upward at the window behind him to admire the rays of sun spilling across the room… spilling over the demon butler—it was memorizing to say the least. The light settling around him and over his head like a halo as if to defy his demon nature. Finding this comical, a laugh bubbled out of Ciel’s chest, leaving her wincing as it hurt her ribs.

  Sebastian stared at her like she’d become unhinged and perhaps Ciel had. “Is there something wrong, Young Mistress?” He was concerned for her mental state, surly the trauma from the previous incident would cause her some issues. Even his mistress was not immune to the horrors she faced.

 Clamping her jaw tight, Ciel turned away from the light and from him. “No, not particularly,” refusing to return her eyes to the demon intent on staring a hole through her head. This was making Ciel very uncomfortable. Would he just stop looking? Bloody hell…

 

* * *

  The days passed slowly for Ciel. As time began to mold itself together she had lost track of how long she had been bedridden. Having been nearly two weeks from the night she was attacked her wounds were healing to the point of scabs. Though the scabs brought on more frustration as they began to itch terribly and she had no way to stifle it. Still being bound to bed never sat well with the girl but she was forced to abide by the Doctor’s—Sebastian’s orders. The butler not having left her side since the attack except for short intervals; preventing the girl from attempting to escape. Too bad the butler tried so hard to keep her in bed. It wasn’t like she could go far with healing ribs and a hurt leg. Ciel would be lucky to even cross the doorway before being caught or falling first.

  Ciel was stubborn, but she was not stupid. She knew she was in no condition to be up and moving about. Between the injuries she sustained and the nightmares she couldn’t keep at bay while she slept she was both wounded and sleep deprived. That being said she still hated being so weak.

  And there she lay in bed once more. There were only so many books one could read before growing bored.. She’d played bedside chess more than once but that had gotten boring after a while too, even when rotating between servants. They always let themselves lose for her benefit… all but Sebastian and playing with her butler was fruitless since he always won.

  They were currently playing such a round now and if she were being completely honest, he was mopping the floor with her. He was enjoying himself while doing it, but that wouldn’t show in his emotionless expression. As she grew bored with yet another game, she also grew hungry.  “I want something sweet,”

  Sebastian sighs, “I cannot allow that.” This was the first time he had spoken since the game had started. Fully committed to annihilating her in one of her favorite games once again he was focused.

  The response came as a bit of a shock to Ciel as she growled, “Why not?” The glare she sent the butler’s direction would freeze any normal person’s blood, but not him. He was the only one that ever defied her. The other servants didn’t have enough backbone for backtalk, and for that she was grateful.  Ciel didn’t think she could handle anyone else getting lippy with her.

 “A bed bound person does not need sweets.” The vaguest answer in the world. If the man had been any closer she would have smacked him for it. The man was infuriating, who could deny a girl her sweets? A demon would and gleefully enjoy doing so.

 Ciel wasn’t dumb; he definitely meant it would make her fat… _Why that little!_ Sebastian stood purposely away from the bed and out of range. Glowering, she tried again with another request. “Tea?” It came out in an annoyed huff. Dare he refuse her this time.

  “Chamomile it is.” her butler didn’t bother to offer her any tea suggestions, despite knowing she hated flowery teas. Just  because she was a girl didn’t mean she was supposed to love floral teas.

  Her nose must have scrunched up in disgust because a second later a gloved finger smoothed down her nose.

  “Tssk, you’ll get wrinkles, Young Mistress,” Sebastian’s finger dropped off her nose. “I’ll mix a bit of honey in the tea. You will drink it then won’t you?” the expression he gave her next would be her undoing. The demon had to know what he was doing to her.

  Sebastian bowed once before exiting the room to fetch her tea. He did not wish to be gone from Ciel for long. She looked dreadful, and he worried that if she were to be left alone for too long, then the reality of her situation would set in as she lie their awake.

  Moving briskly down the stairs he recalled the nightmare she had just this morning that he had to shake her from. His mind drifted as his feet carried him. He remembered sitting just at her bedside as she began to mumble in her sleep and he even thought it cute at first till her face scrunched up and out of nowhere she screamed his name demanding him to rescue her. The pain in her voice caused his contracted seal to burn once more. This caused him worry as her dreams were beginning to grow the power to affect their contract while she slept.

  In the kitchen now he began to heat the water for her tea as he listened intently to the room upstairs for any movement or sounds that would alert him to distress she may be in. When he heard none he looked back to his task, but his mind was far from the task at hand as he thought of her overall appearance. Aside from the bandages that adorned her body from the wrap around her head to the ones that were securely wrapped around her hands. She had many more underneath the sheet, but he wouldn’t think on those as it was improper to think of his lady in such a way. Along with her injuries she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her eyes had become bloodshot as she attempted to keep the memories from her conscious mind. Sebastian continued to steep the tea wishing he could hurry the process along so that he may return to her side once more.  

  As he was preparing the cart to take her beverage up, there was a knock at the front hall. “Who could that be at this hour?” He questioned as he moved away from the cart towards the front door.

  Back with Ciel she had been sitting up in bed since Sebastian had left to fetch her tea. The feeling of his white gloved hand upon her nose was all the remained of his presence. That and the blush that refused to leave her. She was overwhelmed by the sensations he was giving her. This was something she had no control over and she did not like that.

  As she sat there alone, she took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her erratic heart beat. If she didn’t calm it soon, then that damn demon would notice something was off upon his return. Nothing got by him.

  Her heartbeat was calming under her constant attempts to do so and she was beginning to think that she would get away with this little outburst when a soft knock was heard on the hard oak door of her bed chamber. The sudden noise was enough to send her heart back into the wild rhythm she had just coaxed it back from. Taking one final deep breath she spoke “Come in.” Her attempt for a calm voice came out as a shaky breath as she looked towards the door.

  Sebastian entered pushing the cart with a cup of tea and a small danish. Her eyes lit up upon seeing the sweet before her eyes travelled up to him. He had denied her before, but even he wasn’t that cruel.

  Ciel was so caught up in his small act of generosity that she had missed what he was saying. “... itor.. Mistress?”

  He questioned her as he looked down on her as she sat up in bed, “Did you hear a word I just said?” He asked as he poured her some tea.

  Shaking her head once to clear it she attempted to straighten her mind once more. “Pardon me, no.” She was speaking politely to him, though she wasn’t trying to. Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

  Taking the cup as he offered it to her she gave him her full attention as he spoke once more. “I was saying you have a visitor Mistress. Seeing as you are in no condition to move to the drawing room I have taken the liberty to escort them up here.

  Ciel took a sip of her tea as the words that Sebastian spoke sank in. _A visitor?_ She questioned, _I wonder who that could be._ She peered out around Sebastian as he made his way to her bedroom door. As he opened the door she wasn’t sure who to expect, but she was not expecting him.

  As Sebastian stepped aside Elliot walked into the room with a concerned look, peering down at Ciel on the bed. Though something about the look he was giving her did not sit well. The concern never touched his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
  
  


Ciel’s heart quickened as her cousin loomed over her bedside. It wasn’t the same quickening she had when she looked at Sebastian but more of a wary feeling.  _ Strange… _ she never felt uneasy around the young man before.  She took notice  that  he was moving closer to her bedside. Why was he looming over her so closely ? It was unnerving to say the least . She needed space—no she needed air , her throat  was threatening to close up on her in panic.

Unconsciously , moving out of instinct, Ciel shrunk back into the mattress  in an attempt  to move further from him. This did not go unnoticed by Sebastian who stood in the shadows nearby . Elliot was saying something, but she  was too wrapped in her thoughts to focus on his words. All at once the memories of the previous weeks hit her and she  found herself hyperventilating . If she wasn’t careful, her asthma was going to flair up, she had to calm down.

As her fiance, and against the better judgement of the Young Heiress,  Elliot was made aware of her situation the day after her attack. Elliot  hadn’t come to visit her in person since the day before her attack  so what made him  decide to  come now? 

  “... coloring seems to be rather  sallow dear cousin. Are  you s \--?” Elliot was getting closer by the second. Not paying attention to the girl struggling for air.  He reached a hand forward as if to brush her cheek when a gloved hand closed down on his wrist in warning. His hand ended mere inches from the girl’s cheek where one of the worst bruises was.

  “Master Midford, I think My  Mistress needs a little space. She  was recently attacked as  you have been made well aware of  and feels  uncomfortable  when others get too close.” Sebastian admonished the younger man, his hand gripping the blond’s forearm. “You understand don’t you?  The delicate state  _ your _ fiance is in. ” those gloved fingers tightened around Elliot’s arm in a warning vice, daring him to argue  as he stressed the word ‘your’ as if he over all others should know the condition of his cousin .

  Elliot frowned at Ciel’s tight expression, taking in her white complexion,  but his eyes weren’t sad they  and only hardened as he watched her. “ Very well . It has grown late  anyway and I suppose my cousin needs her rest.” With a small bow, he let himself out of the room. Shoes clacking down the hallway.  Sebastian did not speak until he heard the loud click of the front door to the manor.

  Once he was sure that Elliot had left he turned his attention to the fragile girl on the bed. He could see she was struggling, and he needed to help her. 

  Ciel’s breathing came out heavy and fast as she  desperately  tried to get her breathing in control. This seemed to happen every time a man entered her bedchamber other than Sebastian. Even the Doctor frightened her more than she would ever admit. Only it was ten times worse with Elliot, maybe  due to the fact he was more intimate toward her… regardless, she hoped she didn’t see Elliot for a good while.

Sebastian kneeled next to her bedside and reached out a gloved hand.  Gently  he rubbed her upper back  in an attempt  to encourage her lungs to take in the air that her body  desperately  desired. “There there Mistress. Easy does it.” He  began to rub her back in a circular motion as he continued to speak. “Now inhale, 1, 2, 3, 4. Good girl now hold it for seven seconds 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Lastly exhale for eight seconds 1, 2, 3.. That’s it 7, 8.” He continued to coach her as the attack  began to subside . 

  Ciel found comfort in his touch as she  attempted to follow his directions. His voice was smooth and attentive as he spoke to her. She closed her eyes as she exhaled. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, but she could feel the effects of the attack subsiding. She continued to follow his coaching. Her body  began to relax and so caught up in her breathing she  subconsciously  leaned back into the strong hand that belong to her butler. Her body feeling  completely  drained of energy.

  Tea and danish completely forgotten, Ciel focused on getting air into her lungs until she was no longer gasping. Eyes closed, she forced them open. Scanning in front of her until they met those of her butler’s. The look he wore was one that she did not recognize in his ruby eyes. It stirred something within her and she found herself wishing that she hadn’t seen the worried look in those knowing eyes.

Again she allowed her eyes to close though she couldn’t find the strength to open them again.  Her body  began to feel heavy as she felt distant from it.  Her weight settled now  completely  in the waiting arm of her butler as she felt the darkness  begin to  creep into her mind.  Her last thoughts were ruby eyes filled with worry before  she was completely consumed by the realm of unconsciousness .

   Sebastian watched his Mistress as her eyes met his. He didn’t have the chance to hide his worry from her, but he  was hoping that her mind was too fogged to notice as he felt her weight  begin to  settle on his hand. Slowly , he moved his arm  to fully support her, she  slowly  faded into unconsciousness. When he was sure  that  she was out he  carefully  lowered her onto the mattress that would hug her body. “Sleep well my Mistress.” He spoke  softly  as he settled himself down again next to her bed watching her as she slept. He kept his senses honed in on her breathing as it was still irregular.

_ The sound of a fire crackled low in the dim room as Ciel opened her eyes to find  _ _ that  _ _ she was in her bed under the down quilts. Sitting up she wiped the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room. Just outside the window she could see the big white flakes of snow as they fell in the night sky. She smiled _ _ softly _ _ , she had always loved the snow. It reminded her of her childhood, to a time back when her parents were still alive.  _

_   Turning from the window she allowed her gaze to linger on the flames that danced in the fireplace. As she stared at the embers, the smile  _ _ began to fade _ _ as she remembered just how her parents had died. Sighing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The feather like touch that  _ _ braised _ _ her eye gave her chills as she felt his lips on her ear as he kissed it before whispering _ _ softly _ _. “What ever is the matter my love?” His voice was like silk and the smile was  _ _ immediately  _ _ back on her lips as she turned to the man. _

_    “Nothing, just thinking of my family.”  _ _ She _ _ spoke in a soft voice almost as low as a whisper as if  _ _ she was worried _ _ that if she spoke any louder, it would ruin the mood.  _ _ She _ _ met his eyes as she placed a small kiss on his nose before leaning into his bare chest.  _ _ She _ _ could feel the muscles under her touch and she felt comfort in his closeness, feeling his lips on her head.  _

_   Settling back into the mattress she smiled as he pulled her closer to him. His hands stroked her lower back down to her bottom. “What  _ _ has _ _ you  _ _ awake _ _ Ciel dear? Are you troubled this evening?” She continued to stroke as he waited for her response. He received no words, but the simple shake of her head allowed him to know  _ _ that  _ _ she was  _ _ alright _ _. Though her silence still worried him. Pulling her closer he moved her till she was under him. He lay down atop her with an elbow placed on either side of her head as he looked down on her face. “You look lovely in the firelight.”  _ _ His voice was lowered _ _ as he bent down and placed a soft kiss upon her full lips  _ _ that  _ _ she returned _ _ slowly _ _.  _ _ The silent smile between them could be felt by both _ _.  _

_    As he moved from her lips his continued over to her ear and  _ _ slowly  _ _ took the lobe in between his sharp demon teeth as he nibbled it. This elicited a purr from her parted lips. The sound of her pleasure caused a low growl to rumble in his chest. The act vibrated against her breasts. From her ear he moved his talented lips down her slender throat. He was getting a heady feeling off her scent as his demon instincts were coming forth. He nibbled and sucked on her skin until it was tender and red from his lovers abuse. The acts caused moans and whimpers to leave her parted lips as she panted his name. Her voice was low and only his ears could hear the sensitive pleas.  _

_   Her body was reacting to him as it always did when he touched her. She fell short of breath, her body tingled where he touched her as she  _ _ began to lose _ _ her night gown. He followed suit as he massaged her plump breasts. They were the perfect size to fit into the palm of his hand. Not too small and not too large as he rolled his palm over her taut nipples. The sounds that came from her throat was the perfect lullaby to  _ _ his sensitive ears _ _ as he worked his lips back to hers and took her innocent kiss to a deep passionate one.  _ _ His _ _ tongue stroked her lips begging entrance, and she obliged.  _ _ His _ _ tongue slid alongside hers in a sweet caress and he moaned into her mouth as he tasted her.  _ _ His _ _ hands travelled south on her body, lips continuing to claim hers; the pressure bruising them with his love for her.  _

_His hands twitched as they paused in their travels, reaching her most secret spot._ _Slowly_ _he resumed when she didn’t stop him. His fingers twitched as he_ _softly_ _stroked her. The sounds in her throat were begging him for more_ _as_ _she was short on breath he moved his lips allowing her to take in the oxygen that her human body needed. Traveling back up to her ear, he bit it_ _sharply_ _causing her to cry out before he growled low. “You are mine.” He stated_ _bluntly_ _as he removed his fingers from her and lined himself up to penetrate her. As he licked her ear lobe he_ _slowly_ _entered her as he had done before. Taking his time he entered her until she_ _was able to_ _take all of him._ _When she adjusted, he_ _slowly_ _withdrew almost his entire length before he drove back into her._

  Ciel flew out of bed gasping as she could still feel his touch on her body. Though she  was covered in sweat, she was shivering as the memories of the dream attacked her mind. Her ribs were protesting at the sharp movements. Quickly she looked to the side of the bed where he had been sitting and she was grateful that the chair, for once, was empty. 

  Taking a shaky breath she ran her fingers through her hair. The lights of morning were just  beginning to brighten the dark skies. As she sat there her mind wandered back to the dream, she was just having.  _ What the hell was that?!  _ She asked herself as she thought of all  possible  explanations to the dream she had just had. 

  She was so caught up in her own thoughts that the sharp click of her chamber doors caused her  to visibly jump and turn towards the door with wide eyes. Knowing who it was before she even turned, her eyes settled on her black clad butler as he moved to sit next to her bed. She was  scarcely  breathing as he drew  near .

 

     As she’d been sleeping, Sebastian moved from her bedside as she stirred in her sleep. He knew  that  she would not sleep for much longer so he went to the kitchens to begin food preparations. It had been  some  time since she had last eaten and he  was worried that if she did not get enough nutrients, then her fragile human body would weaken to the point of no return. 

  After  the preparations were made, he headed back to her chambers. It had become a habit for him to stay by her side ever since the attack. His Mistress was a danger magnet and if someone were to target her at the manor whilst  she was weakened, then he wanted to make sure she was as safe as can be. 

  Sebastian was very aware of the harsh breathing of his Mistress before he ever entered her chambers. What gave him pause was  the absence of fear in her scent, but there was something else. Another emotion he didn’t register at first. Halfway down the hall, he froze as a moan carried across the hallway. The average human could never have heard the noise but the demon butler picked it up like  it was shouted in his ear. “Se-Sebastian…”

For a man that  rarely  lost composition he  was floored by what he  was hearing . His eyes grew wide for a moment as realization set in.  Quickly  he composed his outward appearance the best he could.  The sound forced a shiver down his back, limbs immobilized by his Mistress’s voice.  All too soon the moans  were broken off by a gasp and Ciel’s breathing was growing more haggard.

  Shaking himself, Sebastian continued down the hall in a stupor, finding his own heart  pounding in anticipation of what was going on behind that bedchamber door. The instant the door flew open the wide eyes of his charge turned towards him before darting away. A blush staining her stark white skin.  Since she last collapsed she had been out off and on for the past four days. He needed to push this feeling aside and tend to her now  that  she was awake.

  Narrowing his eyes, Sebastian listened to the blood roaring in her veins; the girl’s heart threatening to fly right out of her chest. A heady scent wafted from Ciel, enticing the butler’s nose.  _ Her hormones are on overdrive…  _ He thought to himself as he moved to sit next to her bedside once more. 

  “Young Mistress?” he couldn’t help from asking  whether it was devious of him or not .  He knew he could have fun with this.

  “Y-yes?” Ciel’s voice came out in a small squeak, forcing her to turn another two shades redder in embarrassment.

  “Did you perhaps have a nightmare?” leaning down, Sebastian placed his hand over her forehead, not missing  the acceleration of her heart at his touch. He wasn’t dumb, he already knew she didn’t have a nightmare. And whatever the girl had dreamt about had everything to do with him. The proof was in her eyes and the way she kept her gaze from meeting his.

  “Y-yes. It was definitely a nightmare,” Ciel mumbled under her breath.

  Sebastian couldn’t keep himself from smirking but he hid it from her view.  Perhaps it was his demon blood, but he loved to watch his mistress squirm.

   “I heard you calling my name. Did you need anything, Mistress?”  He enticed her further with his questioning as he  attempted to make her slip up on what had  really  happened in her dream.

  “I…” She was at a loss for words as she took a deep breath.  _ Pull yourself together Ciel! This is not fit for the head of  _ _ Phantomhive _ _. _ She growled at herself as she argued with herself. A slow movement from the side of the bed reminded her of the demon awaiting answers. Clearing her throat she hardened herself and set her shoulders back before turning her eyes back to him. “I need  naught from you. I was  simply  curious as to your location. It is unlike you to not be present when I wake.” She kept her voice steady  for the most part till she mentioned him. Her voice  barely  faltered, and she hoped he hadn’t noticed.

  He listened to her lies, and he had to admit that he felt pride within his dead heart for the girl. She was strong, and he was even prepared to allow the small mishap, that slight falter that only he would notice, when she mentioned him pass by. He didn’t feel his usual need to taunt her further as he listened to her speak. He found his mind wandering to the  possible  outcomes from what had happened in her dream and if he were to be  perfectly honest, he harbored a strong desire to know  exactly  what happened. 

As a smirk crossed his lips, he smiled down at the bedridden girl preparing to question her further on her nightmare instead of her stuttering over his name. As he was about to ask for more details, he felt himself hold back. Looking down at her now he could see  that  she was fighting to stay awake. His smirk turned from sadistic to sweet as he leaned forward and  gently  nudged her shoulder allowing her to fall back to the mattress once more. Teasing aside, he would allow her to rest for now. Bowing low he spoke once more  as her eyelids  droop ed . “Go back to sleep Young Mistress, I promise to be here when you awake.

____________________________________________________________________________

  As promised Sebastian had been present when she woke up the next day and was present every day after that when the sun rose and she would awaken. Her wounds healed  nicely  as the days turned into weeks. The mobility in her hands were back, and she was gaining strength again too. The more she healed over these weeks of recovery the more freedom she received in her own manor.  No longer on bedrest the Ciel was allowed to roam her manor once more. Down to the gardens, to the fountain, she could go anywhere, but  mostly  one would find the young woman in her study as she  attempted to sort out the past weeks finances that had gotten neglected during her recovery period. 

  Since Sebastian had made his promise to her, the dreams had not returned. Be it from the stress of catching up on her work or perhaps that her unconscious mind  was aware of his presence by her bedside she  was grateful either way that the troublesome dreams no longer plagued her. 

  Like so many other times since her order of bedrest  was removed Sebastian found his Mistress in her study once again. As he knocked, he heard a faint “Come in,” before he entered with the trolley that held her tea and sweet. 

  Moving silently , he rolled the snack up to her desk as he spoke, “Today my Young Mistress I have for you the usual Earl Grey accompanied with a lemon curd parfait,” He waited for her approval which he received as a nod before pouring the girl before him a cup of the tea in question. As he worked on serving her, he heard a small noise coming from his mistress. “ I’m sorry miss, what was that?” He found himself  slightly  embarrassed for not having heard her words, but now he turned his head to give her his full attention. 

  Ciel turned towards the butler as he spoke, “I  didn’t say anything .” She spoke rather  curtly  towards the man as he handed her the tea.

_   She hadn’t? _ He thought to himself as he offered her the tea. He was sure he had heard her speak a moment ago and his hearing had never betrayed him this badly . As he served her the parfait he stood once more wondering what he had heard. 

   His hypersensitive ears picked up on the small sound once again. His eyes lifted from her person to scan the room. Standing, he then moved to the window, pulling the curtains back a few inches he peered outside in search of the sound when he found no source in the room. 

  This action did not go unnoticed by Ciel as her eyes followed him on high alert. “What is it Sebastian?” She asked, her voice firm preparing for battle as her butlers keen eyes swept the landscape below her window. 

  Finding nothing, he let the curtains fall back into place before turning back to the desk. He had seen nothing out of the ordinary from his vantage point, but he was sure  that  he had heard something. Moving once again over to the desk he stood just beside her though this time more alert. “ It appears that I have made an error, Young Mistress.” He spoke low as he bowed his head  slightly  to her. “I thought I had heard something, but perhaps it was just my  imagina \--” His voice trailed off  weakly  as the sound hit him again.

  This time he was sure  that  he had heard  the sound of  another’s heartbeat. This time the sound was closer, and this did not sit well with Sebastian. Growling low, he straightened and prepared for an attack. He knew now that this was not his imagination, and he also knew  that  the sound was coming from within the study. His demonic eyes scanned the study as he searched for the intruder, but saw none. Every detail was as it should be, but still the sound was present. 

  Seeing nothing, Sebastian closed his eyes and held his breath. Concentrating on the sound he allowed his hearing to intensify it as if he had set a microphone in  front of it . Using these methods, he could slowly pinpoint its location. Eyes still closed, he turned in the direction  that  he heard the sound making his way there with calculated foot steps. When he was sure it was right in front of him he opened his eyes and found himself mere inches from Ciel’s blushing face. 

  Confusion lit up Sebastian’s eyes he frowned and moved to stand next to her once more, closer than usual however. Though inappropriate, as they both knew, neither one felt the need to move as he once again leaned forward. 

  The sound was right in front of him. Drumming quickly in his ears from the girl sitting behind her desk, but the sound was separate from her heartbeat. Allowing himself the breath  that  he had been holding since he honed in his hearing his nostrils  were assaulted with the heady scent of her hormones once again. This time however they were stronger.

  His eyes grew large as he looked down on his Mistress and as the reality of the situation began to sank in his eyes hardened with hatred and disgust as he looked at her, however his eyes would not meet hers. They fell upon her stomach. Sebastian let out a low growl that vibrated deep within his chest. 

  The growl and the hateful look in his eyes caused Ciel to stand and move away from him as he stared at her. She was not so much afraid of him, but his rejection hurt her more than words could explain. “Sebastian, what is the matter?” She asked in a small voice as she looked at him with sad eyes. The time  that it took him to answer caused her stomach to drop. She denied her feelings for her butler, but still his rejection was hitting too close to home. Stepping further away she only stopped when a hand shot out and gripped her wrist. The pressure caused pain to her healing injuries which resulted in a small whimper.

  Sebastian still stared at her with the same cold eyes as his grip tightened on her.  Her words had been lost on him. Only when she whimpered did his grip soften and his eyes met hers. When his eyes  finally did meet hers they no longer held the hatred from a moment ago but instead a deep sadness filled them. “Mistress…” For once Sebastian was at a loss for words as he looked down on the scared eyes of his mistress. The demon never faced such a terrible situation in his many years serving contracts. 

  When nothing else came while Ciel waited for him to continue, the stress of the news was driving her mad, but she could not force herself to react. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t cry. Hell, she couldn’t even slap his hand away. For a long moment they found themselves in this position in tense silence as Ciel waited for Sebastian to finish his sentence and Sebastian tried to figure out how he  was going to break the news to his Mistress.

  Trying again he took a deep breath. Still holding her wrist he couldn't let go. The touch of her heated skin was the only power that was giving him the strength at the moment. “Mistress, I  have reason to believe that you..” Taking a deep breath he gathered his strength once more, pausing, “That your attacker impregnated you.”  

  The news  slowly  soaked into Ciel’s understanding and her mind  grew  numb and her vision fuzzy.  The news was slow to sink in, but her body reacted quickly and her knees  began to buckle .  The last thing she remembered was the sharp pain in her ribs as her breathing  accelerated and the tone of worry in Sebastian’s voice as he  attempted to call out to her before she lost herself to the darkness.  The floor came up to meet her face. 


End file.
